Sailor Solar Space
by Mizu-Hotaru
Summary: Before Sailor Moon and the other Senshi appeared, there was a Senshi of the Milky Way, Sailor Solar Space R&R!!!
1. The Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Metallica since Naoko beat me into making her. I do own Sailor Solar Space and almost all characters that will be in this story, cept the real scouts and people used in Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Solar Space  
  
Chapter 1- The Curse  
  
During the time when the universe as just beginning. The Cauldrons created the planets, stars, and galaxies. One system that was created was a very special and beautiful one. After it was made a guardian known as a senshi was placed there to protect it. Her name was Isabis aka. Sailor Solar Space, She was only a child when she was assigned to be the sole protector of the system. This system was named the Solar System after her of course. This system contained nine planets, one sun and many moons. All contained life and evolved rapidly. Isabis was known as the Goddess of the Celestial Heavens, and was praised by all the planets. The child Isabis would visit all the planets once in a while and play with the children (since she was one). She could speak all the languages and could travel everywhere. Wars began and the Period of Evil began to overtake the Solar System. Sailor Solar Space though young was a powerful senshi. She defeated the enemy with ease but that was only the beginning.  
  
"Hateful being! Return to the pit of hell from which you come!" Sailor Solar Space cried out.  
  
"Solar Star Laser!" Sailor Solar Space yelled out and blasted the demon with her staff.  
  
The demon screamed and died. A lady with unnatural beauty then appeared, seemingly sweet. She announced herself with pride.  
  
"I am Queen Metallica, I rule the Negaverse and all evil here!" the queen said.  
  
"I am Sailor Solar Space! Senshi of Truth, and protector of the Solar System! I cannot allow evil to roam here on this sacred space! Be gone Queen of Evil!" Sailor Solar Space declared.  
  
"Ha! A child, like you? You think you can defeat me and my evil?" Queen Metallica stated.  
  
"Yes, I may be young but I am still a Sailor Senshi!" she said and attacked.  
  
"Is that the best you've got? You are pathetic!" Queen Metallica yawned.  
  
Sailor Solar Space became angry and attacked her again. Metallica matched punch-by-punch, kick-by-kick. Finally Solar Space struck her and Metallica went back.  
  
"You bitch! How dare you hit me?! Now you will die!" Metallica yelled and powered up.  
  
"Solar Cosmic Illusion!!!" Sailor Solar Space screamed and aimed at Metallica.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Metallica's body was gone, but her spirit still survived. She went to Solar Space and whispered.  
  
"You will die by my child's hand! Your solar system will be destroyed! All these people will cease to exist!" then she disappeared.  
  
Sailor Solar Space then went to her place above her system. She watched over it and thought quietly to herself.  
  
"I wonder will I always be alone? Am I really the only Senshi who will protect this galaxy? I am so lonely here." She cried softly.  
  
She then went to sleep and never saw the drops fall on the moon and shine. 


	2. Her Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own any real scouts that might appear here! Only my made up people!  
  
Chapter 2- Her Trip  
  
Centuries passed and soon Isabis was a young lady and senshi. Her long black hair, her deep blue eyes that were the window to her every emotion, and her beautifully shaped body made many men and women stare in wonder and infatuation. She lived a life on Earth, the third planet from the huge star, called the Sun. The Earth was the most beautiful and lovely of the nine planets. As well as the planet that most often attracted evil. She lived there in peace and happiness most of the time. Only problem though was her attitude.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Isabis complained to her friend at the doorway.  
  
"Damn Isa! I need to borrow your cook book to make a special dinner for my boyfriend." Isa opened the door and looked at her friend Isis.  
  
"Is that all? Come in then," Isa, said smiling.  
  
Isis came in and found the house completely dust free. She had a sweat drop on her head.  
  
"I will never get how you keep your house so clean but still have such a bitchy attitude and a dirty mouth," Isis said.  
  
"Look Isis, let's not start or I will kick your ass to fucking Pluto!" Isa clenched her teeth and said.  
  
"That's funny! You can't even fight! You can barely kick a soccer ball!" Isis said.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Isa mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" Isis asked.  
  
"Nothing, now get the damn cook book and get the fucking hell out of here!" Isa yelled.  
  
"Alright bitch! Damn get fucked already, maybe it will improve your damn attitude!" Isis yelled back while walking out the door with the book in her hands.  
  
"Sure! While I'm at it maybe I'll turn into a fucking superhero!" She screamed at her friend's disappearing figure.  
  
She slammed the door and sat down. She then heard the phone ring.  
  
"Damn it! Hello! What the hell do you want?" she yelled into the phone.  
  
"Don't you fucking yell at me!" the voice replied.  
  
She froze at the sound of the voice. She was about to drop the phone.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said quickly and regretfully.  
  
"It's ok babe. Didn't mean to scare you. Just hate it when you curse at me," the voice said.  
  
"I'm really sorry Dan! I just didn't expect you to call me," Isa replied.  
  
"Why? Because I found out your little secret? And maybe got a little freaked by it?" Dan whispered.  
  
"Daniel! I just was angry that's all! That's why I transformed!" Isabis explained.  
  
"Geez! A monster tears your damn skirt! Looked just fine to me," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! That's why I got angry! Anyways, who the hell said you could look at me without my skirt?!" she yelled.  
  
"Myself. Nice view too," he replied jokingly.  
  
"You know what? You just reminded me how much of a damn jerk you are!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh come." he began to say, then heard a click as she slammed the phone down.  
  
"Fucking asshole", Isa said through clenched teeth.  
  
She sat for a while and thought about her life. She was immortal by human standards, well so was every other senshi with a star seed. She became angry with her thoughts and went to Japan. She found her shrine and sat in the garden part of the shrine.  
  
"The Sakura blossoms are beautiful this time of year. This place is always so peaceful, maybe I should place a guardian here to protect it," Isabia thought quietly.  
  
"Isabis!" a strong voice yelled at her.  
  
She didn't turn and heard footsteps behind her. A hand fell on her shoulder and she looked. A surprised and happy look on her face shone through. 


End file.
